Quiero más
by Em MD
Summary: Sólo hay una cosa que desea, y él puede dársela. ¿Lo hará?


El sol de la mañana entra por la ventana bañando su cara. Las hojas del árbol del jardín, hacen extrañas formas en su cara, al ser mecidas por la suave brisa. No está del todo despierta, pero se mueve hacía la derecha, y estira el brazo para tocar, una vez más, el hueco vacío al otro lado de la cama. No quiere abrir los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo sola, pero hace un esfuerzo y los abre. La sábana cubre su cuerpo desnudo, y recuerda la maravillosa noche que ha pasado. La cama deshecha, y su pelo revuelto, son otro recordatorio del placer vivido junto a él. Pero como siempre, llega el día y amanece junto al silencio y a la soledad.

Se levanta envuelta en la sábana, colocándola para no pisarla. Aún así, tropieza con algo y tiene que apoyarse en la cama. Es la botella de champagne que se terminaron en la cama. Sonríe tristemente al recordarlo. Ya en la cocina, se sirve una taza de café. Pone cara de asco al primer sorbo, y lo echa en el fregadero. Es el café de hace dos días, y está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera lo ha calentado. Ya sabe mal. Pone otra cafetera y se dirige al baño. Llena la bañera de agua caliente y jabón espumoso.

Llama al hospital para decir que llegará un poco más tarde. Es la jefa, y por un día, puede permitírselo. Deja que la sábana resbale por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, como anoche lo hicieron sus manos, sus labios. Se sumerge en la bañera, y deja que la espuma juegue con su cuerpo. Le hace cosquillas y su mente vuela a la noche anterior. Miles de caricias, de besos, de suspiros, de gemidos, salieron de sus manos, de sus labios. En esos momentos, solamente importan ellos dos, nadie más. Da igual que el mundo se acabe, porque están juntos, y eso es lo que importa. Pero eso sólo durante la noche, porque llega el día, y todo se acaba.

El agua se ha quedado fría, así que sale de la bañera. Se viste con lentitud, y sus manos acarician su propio cuerpo, recordando otra vez las suyas. Lo echa de menos, siempre lo echa de menos a esas horas, aunque sabe que lo verá en unos minutos.

Se toma el café recién hecho, y toma una decisión. Ya no aguanta más, ya no quiere seguir así por más tiempo. Siente que su vida está ligada a la de él, desde hace mucho, pero no le gusta la forma en la que lo está. Así que está decidida a hablar con él en cuanto lo vea.

Deja la taza de café sobre el fregadero, y en dos minutos, recoge la mesa de la cena de anoche. Todas las mañanas lo mismo, es cómo un ritual al que ya está acostumbrada. Lo hace sin pensar. Termina, recoge su abrigo, y mientras se lo pone, se mira en el espejo. No sonríe, no tiene ganas, no se ve con ganas de hacerlo. Se retoca el pintalabios y el peinado, y desvía la mirada. Termina de recoger sus cosas y sale de casa.

Llega al hospital y se va directa a su despacho. Sabe que él todavía no ha llegado, y que exactamente una hora después de haberlo echo, entrará en su despacho. Puede que para pedir permiso sobre un caso, o simplemente para hablar de cualquier cosa. Pero terminará con un beso. El primero y único del día, hasta la llegada de la noche.

No se equivoca. Hora y media después de que ella llegada, él aparece en su despacho. Se acerca, y ella se levanta. Hablan del tiempo, de que pronto empezará a nevar, el cielo lo amenaza, y él se acerca peligrosamente a ella. Pero gira la cara, y la besa en la mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta sorprendido.  
-Quiero más –responde decidida.  
-¿Más de qué?  
-Más de nosotros. Más de ti, más de mí, más de todo. No me llega con tenerte sólo por las noches.  
-¿Pero por qué? Estamos muy bien así.  
-Tú estás bien así. Yo quiero algo más que sexo, quiero poder pasear juntos, quiero salir juntos de aquí de la mano, quiero que no me digas te quiero sólo en la cama. Quiero que seamos una verdadera pareja.

La mira intensamente, escudriñando dentro de ella, pero no aparta la mirada, también le mira de la misma forma, esperando una respuesta.

-No.  
-Vale, entonces se acabó –se gira hacía la ventana, y aprieta fuerte los labios, aguantando las lágrimas. No va a llorar.  
-¿Se acabó lo que tenemos sólo por qué no quiero algo más serio?  
-Sí.  
-Como quieras.

Lo oye salir del despacho, y se muerde el labio inferior mientras se limpia la solitaria lágrima que ha salido de sus ojos. Ha tomado una decisión y no va a echarse atrás. Lo quiere, pero sufre cada día por no estar juntos de verdad. Se vuelve a sentar y sigue trabajando.

El día ha sido largo, no ha podido apartarlo de su mente. No lo ha vuelto a ver, aunque mejor así, se repite a sí misma. Apaga el ordenador, se pone el abrigo y se va a casa.

Se pone ropa cómoda, y mientras prepara la cena, pone la mesa. Mesa para dos, aunque sabe que esa noche, él no aparecerá. Todo es igual a todos los días, a todas las noches, aunque se note su ausencia. Termina de cenar, recoge y se va a la cama. Completamente sola, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Repite el gesto de la mañana, estirando el brazo hacía el lado derecho, para tocar únicamente el vacío. Ahora sí, las lágrimas caen a su libre albedrío por sus mejillas, sin que ella haga nada para poder evitarlo. Se abraza a la almohada, y poco a poco, se duerme.

Triste. Ésa es la palabra que describe cómo se siente al despertar. Y todo por su culpa, por querer algo que sabe que él no quiere o no puede darle. Pero ha tomado una decisión y no va a echarse atrás. Ahora no. La tristeza pasará, y de nuevo verá todo como antes. Sabe que no lo podrá olvidar nunca, pero lo va a intentar. Sólo si él da marcha atrás, si cede en lo que ella pide, tal vez ambos puedan ser felices.

Se levanta, se viste, se da una ducha rápida y se toma el café. Todo esto sin darse cuenta de que lo hace mecánicamente, todo pensando en él. Suspira hondo y sale hacia el hospital.

Llega al hospital, saluda sin ganas a su secretaria, y entra en su despacho. Se para en la puerta al verlo sentado en su silla, mirándola fijamente. Se sostienen la mirada, hasta que ella decide hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Sí –responde él. Ella le mira desconcertada.  
-¿Sí, qué?  
-Te quiero.

No aparta la mirada, pero no puede evitar estremecerse. No es la primera vez que se lo dice, aunque siempre lo ha hecho en la cama, mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja o le besa el cuello y hacen el amor locamente, nunca a la luz del día. Se acerca un poco a la mesa, y él se levanta con una rosa blanca en la mano, su favorita.

-¿No dices nada?  
-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?  
-Porque te quiero –le entrega la rosa y ella sonríe un poco.- Porque tienes razón, y no quiero perder lo que tenemos. Y si eso supone que seamos como cualquier pareja –hace una mueca.- pues lo seremos. Pero eso sí, no me pidas que me convierta en un cursi enamorado porque a eso me niego rotundamente.  
-House, yo no quiero que cambies. Te quiero tal y como eres, pero sí me gustaría que al menos fueras un poco dulce conmigo –sonríe acercándose a él.  
-¿Y no lo soy ya? –la besa, atrapando sus labios con los de él. Ella se abraza a él, y lo empuja hasta sentarse en el sofá.  
-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que aceptaras –le dice acurrucándose en su pecho.  
-¿Por qué no? Te quiero, y por ti haría cualquier cosa. ¡Dios! Ya estoy sonando cursi.

Ambos sueltan unas sonoras carcajadas, y entrelazan sus manos, mientras se miran enamorados a los ojos y se dicen sin palabras lo mucho que se aman.

FIN


End file.
